


Little Accidents

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Embarrassment, F!Wheeljack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gender Bender, Genderbending, High School, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Panties, Rival Schools - Freeform, Short One Shot, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little accident sets off something quite embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Accidents

 

 

"Ow!"

 

"Shit!" Airstream slipped off the bed when her drink spilled all over her.

 

"No, no..." Wheeljack grabbed her napkin to dab at the sheet.  "Please don't stain, please don't stain."

 

"Here."

 

"Thanks," She accepted another napkin to wipe at the spilled juice.  The bed sheets had been saved, but- "But my pants are ruined."

 

"You should wash them right away."

 

"Yeah... some soap and water should keep it from staining."

 

Airstream helped her over to her bathroom.  "Do you need me to get you anything?"

 

"C-Could you grab me some pants?"

 

"Sure." The door shut behind him as he headed to her drawers.  "Which one is it?"

 

"Bottom right."

 

"K." He opened it up and grabbed the first pair on the top.

 

Wheeljack opened the door a crack when he passed her the pants.  "Can you also, um, grab me another pair of underwear?"

 

"What?"

 

"…It went all the way through."

 

"...Sure." Airstream turned around and slowly walked over to the dresser again.  "Which drawer...?"

 

"Middle left."

 

Airstream took a deep breath.  This shouldn't be that hard.  Just open it up and grab the one on top-

 

He should have closed his eyes.

 

There in front of him were dozens and dozens of *gulp* cute panties all in different patterns.  All of them laid down for him to see.  All of them Wheeljack's.

 

He tried not to think of her in all of them as he grabbed the one on top and ran to the bathroom door.  He pushed it into her hands when she opened up and slumped against the wall.

 

Primus, he was going to have wet dreams about those panties tonight.

 

END


End file.
